Untamed :the Lost Chapter:
by Crying Raven
Summary: If you liked Untamed you might like this. It’s of a chapter that I didn’t use. Piccolo talks to Justine about why she likes green men.


_Untamed the Lost Chapter._

_Hey there everyone. After a long hiatus I'm back. Sorry I was gone so long._

_Here is a chapter of untamed that didn't make the cut._

_Read and review, thanks Raven._

"Piccolo, did you read this? Lady Raven is kissing Jade and it looks like they're going to kill Jet." Justine asked as she waved her latest borrowed comic book at him.

"Why should I care what goes on in that book of yours." Piccolo asked dryly.

"Because you read the Raven comics all the time. And I know that Jet is your favorite character." She pointed out.

"Give me that." He barked then snatched the comic from her hands.

"Why would they kill Jet? She's one of the mane characters." He asked while flipping through the pages.

"Drama of course." Justine while she tried to snatch the book back out of his hands. "Do you mind? I was reading that."

"Disgusting, why in the hell is Lady Raven kissing _him_?" Piccolo asked as he easily caught Justine's wrists in one of his big hands.

"Because he's sexy. Now give me that, I haven't finished reading it."

"Why." Piccolo asked.

"Because you took it from me before I was done." She snapped. "Now let me go."

"No I mean why do you find Jade attractive?" Piccolo asked but he did not let go of Justine wrists.

Justine was not about to admit she liked Jade because he resembled Piccolo. And she could have kicked herself for bringing it up.

Jade was like Piccolo in so many ways, Justine was sure that Piccolo had noticed for himself.

"Didn't say that I find Jade attractive per say. I just think he is.. You know .. Sexy." She hedged.

Piccolo's face remained impassive so Justine found herself babbling. "Well it's just that he's a cool character. And he reminds me of someone." She finished lamely.

Piccolo rased one eye-ridge.

"Well I just like him, that's all." She stated at last while biting her lip from embarrassment.

"And what of his skin color?" Piccolo probed though he knew he shouldn't.

"I like it very much." She answered, however she was looking at her hands.

While Justine was still looking at her lap Piccolo placed the comic back in her hands. A picture of Jade dominated the cover. She stared at the picture for a moment and mentally checked the features that reminded her of Piccolo. He had the same wide shoulders with a narrow waist. His eyes were hooded and dark. But the one thing that had caught her interest the most was his green skin. He was so much like Piccolo in appearance that Justine had liked him on sight.

But now she hoped Piccolo hadn't made the connection. _"How could he not? Ohhh I feel so stupid. I all but told Piccolo that I think he's sexy. How do I get myself into messes like this._"

"You shouldn't let yourself dream about a man like him." Piccolo said sternly. "He can't give you anything you need."

Justine's head jerked up, was Piccolo talking about Jade, or himself?

"Maybe not, but I like him anyway." She found herself saying.

"He's hateful rude and ugly. How you find that attractive?" Piccolo asked while meeting her eyes.

"Perhaps I see past his gruff exterior, and I don't think he's ugly at all." She stated.

Something flashed in Piccolo's eyes just then. But Justine couldn't be sure of what he was feeling. Or even if her words had hit there mark.

"Read your comic." He huffed.

"Kay." She said with a nod even while she covered a smile. She knew that Piccolo always stopped talking when he became uncomfortable.

Piccolo stole a glance at Justine while she was reading. The girl was turning his world upside-down and he was helpless to stop her._ "Does she even know what she's doing to me?" _He asked silently.

Her words tumbled in his mind over and over. Had she meant to say that she found him attractive? Or was he just been reading too much into her words.

He couldn't deny that Jade's character was much like his own. But he also had no allusions about himself. He knew women found him revolting. Even Maia had taken months before she trusted him. So why would Justine be any different?

No, she couldn't mean what he thought. Surely he had misunderstood her. There had to be something he had missed.

But the more he replayed their conversion in his mind that more convinced he became.

"Hell who else could Jade remind her of except me?"

"Well Dende has green skin." Kami suddenly interjected.

"Dende is a child." Piccolo mentally shouted at him.

"Point taken." Kami agreed.

End.

_Okay peoples I'm sorry this didn't make it into the story but it's just didn't seem to move things along. I am trying to finish my story Wishful Thinking and I ran into this. I hope you all like it. I think it's really cute._

_Love Raven._


End file.
